Nathan Harmonia
Nathan Harmonia was Felt's co-worker and is the best friend of Jens. During the Royal Election Ceremony in Arc 3, he joined the Emilia Camp. After Jens' defeat against Sirius A, Nathan got abducted and got his memories partly erased by Vincent Volakia and Souta Furuta, starting living under the identity of Jordan Sirius, the 3rd Ranked Quinx of the Quinx Squad. However, after the mission of the Sanctuary Extermination, he regained his memories and rejoined the Emilia Camp. Appearance Nathan is a tall, thin young man. He is fair-skinned with green eyes and long chartreuse green hair tied into a low fluffy ponytail and shorter pieces framing his face. He wears a white, mid-sleeved shirt with a black shirt under it, a pair of cider green slip on shoes and beige skinny fit pants, with a cube attached to his chain near his left hip. Nathan also wears a black and white bracelet on his right wrist and a yellow rectangular tri-bracelet and a blue and black pendant on a chain around his neck. His most notable feature is his hat, which is white and black with a black peak. During the time when he was a member of the Quinx Squad as Jordan, he had a similar hair style and wore a black jacket with casual pants. After he left the Quinx Squad, Nathan started wearing noble clothes and formal outfits. Personality Nathan is deeply attached to peace and harmony. By growing among abused woman and slaves, he grew to resent humans, avoiding contact with them. As a result of this he decided to become the hero of Lugunica so that he could free humans from humans. While his intentions are indeed noble and born from what he truly believes is right, this also shows his naivety and innocence, failing to realize both that he's being manipulated. When talking about Felt, he can be quite serious. He's protective of his followers. In spite of this, he also remains a teenager and can enjoy things such as an Amusement Park. Abilities Magic: Nathan is capable of using both Wind and Yang magic. He's mentioned to be skilled in it and is even able to use Flux Magic and to combine both elements. *'Fura' : Nathan is able to shoot wind slashes with a super high speed that can cut through wood, stone and flesh with ease. *'Ur Fura' : Nathan is able to create a hurricane which is controllable. *'El Akra' : Nathan is able to create a thin light blade that is able to burn his target and heal allies at the same time. *'Wald' : Nathan is able to shoot a shining light crystal into various directions. Wald is effective and can be activated rapidly. Divine Protection: Nathan has the Divine Protection of Motion, which allows Nathan to stop time when he finds himself in a fatal situation. Others outside of the ability don't witness the ability, however they might find out that Nathan has already predicted their movements. Also, Nathan becomes unable to interact with his surroundings, doing so will turn off the ability and unfreeze time. Emotion Semblance: Nathan has the Emotion Semblance, which allows him to purify and calm down peoples emotions. He has shown to be able to also temporally make his targets or friends lose their consciousness. Navigation Category:Breaker Category:Blaster Category:Striker